PROJECT SUMMARY Alzheimer?s disease (AD), a progressive late onset neurodegenerative disease, represents a serious challenge for the development of novel drugs. There have been no new AD drugs since 2003, a growing number of researchers and stakeholders are proposing that AD drug discovery modeling requires a refocus. The successful development and commercialization of next generation, low-cost, high-performance technology for modeling both disease biology and the effects of investigational drugs on neurons, would help improve the development process for new therapies?thereby reducing national healthcare costs and improving patient outcomes throughout the nation. Therefore, the overall goal of this phase II SBIR project is to further develop, validate, and commercialize an in vitro high throughput, high content phenotypic AD disease modeling called the ?PhenoFingerprint platform (PFP)?. This Phenovista proprietary PTP will be a next-generation in vitro system for ranking the relative efficacy and toxicity of CNS therapies, to be incorporated as a part of the regulatory framework for therapeutic commercialization for AD drug discovery and development.